Autobús
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Escuchó su voz, luego de siete meses, siete largos meses observándole a escondidas.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es**copyright **de **J. K. Rowling**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia** me pertenece. **Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida sin conocimiento previo del autor.

**Advertencias: **AU, OoC.

**Género: **Romance

**Rating: " K+ "**

**N/A: **Bueno este es mi tercer escrito, hecho para el mundo de Harry Potter.. Hace aproximadamente 1 hora, si hasta yo sobrepase mi record, termine este pequeño escrito. Yo sé al menos que la redacción debe ser prácticamente una burla para su vista, y les pido que si algún error ortográfico y los comúnmente llamados "DEDAZOS" me digan y así lo cambiare. Bueno creo que eso es todo. Les agradezco infinitamente su atención prestada, y también les agradecería en demasía si ustedes me dejaran sus valioso y hermosos reviewns. Bueno sin nada más que decir y agregar su servidora se retira. Gracias por todo _y __**que la suerte este siempre de su lado**__._

**Sumary:** Escuchó su voz, luego de siete meses, siete largos meses observándole a escondidas.

* * *

_**Autobús**_

Capitulo Único

_**By: Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**_

"**No son nuestras habilidades las que muestran como somos, sino nuestras elecciones."**

El sol apenas se podía vislumbrar en el cielo, los destellos rojos se intensificaban con el tiempo que pasaban. Un incesante y estruendoso ruido proveniente del despertador en forma de manzana le obligo a regañadientes a salir de la comodidad y tibieza de la cama. Sus papas a un dormían plácidamente. Con una lentitud exasperante se levanto de la cama, buscando sus pantuflas, en el proceso de su búsqueda emitió un grito. Se había olvidado el día anterior de recoger todos los alfileres y había pagado su descuido, levanto su pie derecho observando con horror que salía un hilo de sangre, mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo, camino cojeando en el camino, para dirigirse al cuarto de baño y atender sus necesidades fisiológicas. Se ducho con rapidez. Lanzó un bostezo apagado. Apenas era martes. La noche anterior se había desvelado por terminar un trabajo y justo en ese momento, sufría las consecuencias. No se sentía capaz de llegar al fin de semana completo… Dejó sus cavilaciones cuando observó la hora en su móvil. Se vistió con rapidez, dirigió su vista hacia esa maraña de cabellos que tenía en su cabeza, bufo con molestia, su cabello era todo un caso perdido. Trato de peinarlo un poco, y siguió bufando. ¡No! Su cabello sí que no tenía remedio. Lo dejo suelto y aplico un poco de mouse, sus bucles castaños se definieron, tomo un poco de brillo labial. Tomó una tostada con mermelada, la cual se acabó en dos bocados y recogió su mochila para dirigirse con rapidez a la parada de autobuses.

La vida era una perra cruel, sus papas la habían castigado, y ahora lo pagaba caro. Estaba sin auto prácticamente por todo el año escolar, y ahora tenía que levantarse por lo menos medio hora antes para tomar el jodido autobús que la dejaría cerca de la escuela de leyes.

Si no se apresuraba, se perdería el que pasaba a las 06:10 y tendría que esperar hasta el próximo, que por lo regular tardaba media hora.

Llegó justo a tiempo.

El autobús iba casi vacío. Sacó torpemente un par de monedas y las depositó en el lugar correspondiente. Tomó asiento en la hilera final, su sitio predilecto. La mañana era fresca. Después, se colocó sus audífonos para escuchar música y sacó unos apuntes de su mochila para repasar un poco.

6:30 am

Tercera parada

Abordaron un par de personas de mediana edad con sus hijos que seguramente se dirigían al colegio. Y de pronto todo se paro, subió un chico que ya había visto en otras ocasiones. Un chico de ensueño, rubio, orbes tan grises como el metal. Su respiración se detuvo, cuando el chico en cuestión reparo en ella, su corazón se paralizo cuando el rubio le dirigió una sonrisa torcida y una ceja rubia se arqueaba con sensualidad. Hermione, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y desvió su mirada de la del muchacho. Era la primera vez que el muchacho le dirigía una mirada de reconocimiento. Suspiro.

_**Él**_… él siempre se sentaba detrás de ella. Y sentía un choque eléctrico cada vez que su hombro rozaba con las piernas del chico, para dirigirse al lugar que ocupaba con habitualidad.

No sabía el porqué, pero ese chico le interesaba. Era como una especie de magnetismo, magia o como quisieran llamarle, que le provocaba querer conocerlo. El se bajaba después, así que desconocía totalmente su destino. Todas las mañanas eran iguales, siempre se quedaba con las ganas de preguntar su nombre.

¿Algún día tendría el valor suficiente para hacerlo? ¿Para hablarle al chico rubio de mirada penetrante?

Sintió un aliento frío aliento mentolado, en su cuello. Se paralizo. Una voz arrogante y profunda le hablo.

— ¿Disculpa?—

— ¿Sí?— Respondió la castaña volteando su cabeza en el proceso.

El chico carraspeo, y un ligero y prácticamente imperceptible rubor le cubrió sus pálidas mejillas dejando a la chica helada.

—Sí, umm bueno el otro día se te callo esto mientras bajabas el autobús. —Dijo el chico, entregándole un monedero en forma de oso.

—Oh… Muchas gracias—

—No hay de que—

Debía actuar o sería otro día como el resto. Cuando por fin decidió que ya había dado el primer paso y que el segundo sería más fácil, descubrió con horror que ya tenía que abandonar el autobús.

—Umm bueno yo me bajo aquí, así que adiós— Se despidió Hermione del chico de ojos grises.

Se levantó de un brinco y no miró para atrás.

Draco, sonrió con suficiencia… Sí definitivamente le gustaba aquella castaña de ojos chocolates. Agradeció mentalmente aquel llavero que se le cayó a la chica. Sin aquel objeto probablemente no hubiere tenido el valor de hablarle. Negó con la cabeza, y vio como la chica se adentraba en aquel instituto de abogacía, recordó que hacía ya varios meses que la observaba. Quedo prendado de aquella belleza de piel acaramelada y labios rojos. Suspiro. Se bajo con lentitud en la parada, y espero el siguiente autobús, ahora que tomaba aquel autobús tenía que tomar otro para llegar hacia su propio instituto… Sí en definitiva estaba loco, desde que la vio mientras pasaba en su mercedes, no lo dudo ni dos veces para subirse en aquel trasto que a su parecer era un peligro, olvido su reputación como Malfoy. Pero "ELLA" lo valía, eso y mucho más.

Escuchó su voz, luego de siete meses, siete largos meses observándole a escondidas.

Con algo más de suerte y todo el encanto Malfoy y Black juntos conquistaría aquella dulce y encantadora muchacha.

* * *

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


End file.
